Differing Opinions
by cydonic
Summary: Joshua said it so carelessly, as if having his face buried against Neku's neck and one daring hand resting on his bare hip was the epitome of complete, absolute normalcy.


"Neku." Joshua said, the frown evident in his tone, despite the fact that Neku couldn't actually see his face. "What has you so worried?"

Joshua said it so carelessly, as if having his face buried against Neku's neck and one daring hand resting on his bare hip was the epitome of complete, absolute normalcy. With Joshua, though, maybe it was. Neku could never really tell _anything_ when it came to Joshua, and he didn't have the brain cells available to focus on that sort of trivial matter.

"What do you _think_ it is, Josh?" Neku asked, his voice coming out much higher than he would have liked, cheeks faintly coloured. "Have you even _considered_ where we are?"

Joshua gave a thoughtful hum, and Neku's skin tingled under his continuing touch. "Hachiko is a lovely place." Joshua stated at length, nails digging into the flesh of Neku's side whilst teeth scraped against a rapid pulse. "I didn't know you had anything against it."

Trying to get a sensible answer from Joshua was like teaching a brick wall to talk, except harder. Joshua had a way of avoiding absolutely every question Neku asked, even if it was completely reasonable. He delighted in playing games and toying with others, and Neku had that sinking feeling that he was Joshua's new - and current favourite - prey.

"Not -" Neku went to argue, but was cut off by Joshua's face returning into his view. The Composer wasted no time silencing Neku the way he currently seemed most fond of - kissing him. Neku spluttered into the assault, one hand batting away at Joshua's hand, which had now hiked his shirt up to reveal most of his pale chest. "Joshua!" Neku finally managed to press the blonde off of him, using both hands to hold him away.

Joshua looked bored, actually contemplating the state of his nails whilst he awaited Neku's complaint.

"We're... we're in the middle of a huge crowd!" Neku said, removing one hand from restraining his attacker to gesture at their surrounds. With his back pressed against the base of the statue, Neku had a lovely view of everyone in the surrounding area. Tourists and locals alike gathered, some to view the statue, others just hanging out. And in the middle of it all, Joshua was sexually assaulting him. People were taking _photos_ of the damned statue, standing next to him and smiling as if everything was just peachy.

Joshua stared at him through his bangs, before making a strange sound - as if he actually understood Neku's point of view, for a change. "You're embarrassed, Neku? _Really_?" Joshua smirked, clearly amused by this revelation, and Neku just knew he did not understand his point of view. Not one bit.

"How _aren't_ you embarrassed?" Neku nearly screeched out the last syllable as Joshua returned to Neku's side, yanking his shirt clean off in a moment of shock.

Joshua offered a dramatic sigh, throwing Neku's shirt somewhere behind them. If it had been the RG, it would have landed on some poor, unsuspecting woman's face. Neku felt his face colour further against his will. "Neku, it's not like they can _see_ us." Joshua stated, and although he _was _right, it did nothing to settle Neku's nerves.

"Yes, but -" Neku went to argue again when Joshua ground hard up against him. Choking on his words, Joshua took advantage of his silence to lean forward and nibble a trail down from Neku's ear to his collarbone. "What if -" Neku tried, he really did, to get a word in. But Joshua must have had more experience in these matters than Neku gave him credit for, because his touch was actually really distracting. Not that Neku considered himself experienced, but Joshua, of all people? Who would even _want_ to do this with _him_? "- a Reaper, or something -" Neku's voice came out barely above a whisper (he refused to call it a whimper, but Joshua would beg to differ) as Joshua lay his body flat against Neku's own.

"Shut up." Joshua snapped, pinning Neku with a look that was actually quite scary. It didn't last long before he brightened, pressing a light kiss to the tip of Neku's nose and making him flush. "Thank you, dear."

Neku didn't know if the look he now received was an honest smile or just another deceptive look, but it made him _almost_ smile in return. And then Joshua had to open his mouth again. "If they could see us, though, who would argue at such a lovely view?"


End file.
